Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist)
'''Greed '''is an anti-hero from the manga series Fullmetal Alchemist, written by Hiromu Arakawa. Backstory Greed is the third homunculus created by Father, and has been alive for over 200 years. As his name would suggest, Greed is motivated purely by his own avarice. He wants anything and everything in the world, but most of all, he wants true immortality. While homunculi like himself are nearly impossible to kill, Greed wants to be able to true live forever and be truly unable to die. 100 years before the start of the series, Greed defected from the other homunculi, started his own gang of chimera, each of whom he rescued from military experimentation, and set up a base in the Devil's Nest, a pub. After learning about the Elric Brothers' battle with the serial killer Scar, Greed took interest in Alphonse Elric, who's soul had been placed inside a suit of armor to save his life, and hoped that having the same process done on him would make him truly immortal. After kidnapping Alphonse, Greed questioned him about his armor body, but Al's older brother Edward came in to save him. Greed tried to make a deal with Ed, but when that didn't work, he sent his gang away with Alphonse while he fought Ed alone. After almost defeating both Ed and Ed's teacher Izumi in combat, Greed's base was stormed by the ruler of Amestris, and fellow homunculus, King Bradley, Greed getting taken back to Father and the other homunculi in the process, where his body was melted back down into a Philosopher's Stone and, eventually, inserted into the body of Ling Yao, bringing Greed back in a new form. Powers and Abilities * '''Enhanced Physicality: '''As a homunculus, Greed has the standard enhanced strength and speed that comes with being one. * '''Regeneration: '''Due to the Philosopher's Stone that forms his body, Greed can regenerate from any wound as long as the stone still has power. Even fatal wounds can be healed in seconds, and even if the stone is removed from Greed's body, Greed will just reform around the stone after his body dissolves. * '''Longevity: '''As a homunculus, Greed has a much longer lifespan than humans. Despite appearing like he's in his twenties, Greed has lived for over 200 years. * '''Ultimate Shield: '''Greed's signature power, the Ultimate Shield lets Greed control the carbon in his body, forming his skin into tough armor. Greed can control where the Shield forms and how hard it is, from making it as hard as diamond to weak enough where it can be pierced by a human's punch. Greed can form the Shield on as much of his body as he desires, and when he forms it on his hands, it gives him razor-sharp claws capable of cutting through stone. When using the Shield on his whole body, Greed becomes nearly indestructible. Feats Strength * Can cut through solid stone with his claws. * Shattered Bradley's sword with one blow. * Clashed with King Bradley. Speed * Kept up with Bradley, a bullet-timer. * Took out several soldiers in a couple seconds. * Reacted to a surprise attack by putting his shield up right before it hit him. Durability * Even without his shield, took a blow that should've broken a normal person's ribs and shrugged it off. * Healed from having his head smashed with a hammer. * Ultimate Shield is as tough as diamonds. * Healed from a head wound that should've put a normal person in the hospital. * Came back from being repeatedly cut apart by Bradley. Skill * Fought equally with Edward Elric and Izumi Curtis. * Clashed with King Bradley. Weaknesses * If he regenerates too much, his Philosopher's Stone will run out of souls and he'll die. * An alchemist can transmute his Ultimate Shield, making it penetrable. * His body can be melted down back to his Philospher's Stone form by extreme heat. Fun Facts * Greed is the first homunculus to die in the series. * Greed is the only homunculus to not have any sociopathic feelings towards others. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Homunculi Category:Deceased Category:Completed Profiles Category:Square-Enix Category:Claw Users